In the world of virtual computing, a guest can be migrated to a different, compatible virtual environment (e.g., an environment comprising one or more guests, a physical or virtual host, and a virtualization component such as a hypervisor). However, when a guest is copied from one virtual environment to another, the target virtual environment might not be compliant with the policies/requirements of the guest. For example, the guest might require a specific amount of memory or disk space that the target virtual environment does not have available, or the guest might have specific network communication requirements that are not met by the target virtual environment. While the guest can verify its own configuration, it lacks the ability to ensure that a virtual environment in which it runs is complaint with its own policy requirements. It would be desirable to address this shortcoming.